Window coverings such as shades and blinds are known that use pull cords to raise and lower and otherwise manipulate the shade panel. The pull cords may be exposed where they may present an entanglement hazard. One such window covering is commonly referred to as a Roman shade. A typical Roman shade comprises a head rail from which a flexible shade panel is suspended. The shade panel may be divided into a plurality of panels that are connected to one another at horizontal joints or seams. A plurality of lift cords may be provided that have a first end that can be manipulated by a user to raise or lower the shade panel. The lift cords extend to the head rail and down the back of the shade panel where the second ends of the cords are connected to the bottom edge of the shade panel or to a bottom rail that is connected to the bottom edge of the shade panel. The cords may pass through eyelets or rings that are positioned at the joints or seams in part to provide a desired fold pattern in the shade panel. The lift cords may be pulled to raise the shade panel and released to lower the shade panel.